


Winter Break

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Series: High School AU With Buggy X Shanks! [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Blogging, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: It's winter break but Shanks is super distracted and busy. Does this make his boyfriend jealous? Yes. But would he admit it? No.





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just sprung up on me and I love fluff so here we are. Please enjoy!

It was the beginning of winter break and Shanks was exhausted. This semester had been brutal with football practices, school exams and finishing college applications. He felt like he had all the time in the world and yet none at the same time. 

"Welcome home, honey." His mother greeted him. The house smelled like sweet potato pie, his favorite. 

"Thanks, mom. Imma head to the shower now. See ya." He called out, halfway to the bathroom. 

"Shanks! Don't forget that Buggy's coming over tonight. I made his favorite casserole." She called out. 

_Shit! I forgot all about that. _He thought. Shanks was surprised by his own forgetfulness. Buggy usually came over on Friday evenings for dinner or a movie but today was Thursday and school had ended a day earlier than usual for the holidays. This fact seemingly didn't change their plans and he forgot to cancel some important arrangements. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Um, okay. Thanks, mom." He replied quickly. Instead of rushing to the bathroom, he rushed to his room to dig out his cell phone and send an important text. 

"Hey, babe. Something came up. Can we do a rain check for tonight? I'll make it up to you!" He pressed send and visibly relaxed in his chair. _That was a close one._

_ __ _

_ __ _

After his shower, he walked to the kitchen rubbing his wet hair with a fluffy towel. "Hey, ma. What's for dinner?" 

Barb gasped. "Shanks! Where are your clothes? You have company." She complained, gesturing over to Buggy at the Lazy Susan. Even though Buggy had been over probably close to a thousand times, she liked Shanks to look presentable; a ripped t-shirt and a hole through his shorts wasn't gonna cut it.

Stunned, Shanks replied, "um, my bad, ma. Say, Buggy...did you get my message?" 

"Uh, no. And you can't say hi, Red-Hair? Jeez." He rolled his eyes. He looked cute wearing a slightly large light blue and red sweater with dark blue overalls. "Besides, my phone is dead. Is something wrong?" Buggy looked almost concerned. 

"No, not all." He chuckled nervously. "I'll go change clothes." He ran into his room and shut the door behind him. _Fuck, how am I going to distract him while I work?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

He found some red sweatpants, without holes for once, and put on an orange sweatshirt that didn't match at all. He scanned his room for answers. He had to work in an hour and there was no way he could do it with his boyfriend hovering nearby. 

'Ah-ha' He nothing to grab but his mind was quick to work.

_I know what will keep him distracted._

_ __ _

_ __ _

He heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Shanks, dinner is ready." He could recognize Buggy's gruff voice from anywhere. 

"Coming! Just a moment!" Now to set his plan into action. 

"Barb, you outdid yourself! This tofurkey casserole was your best yet!" Buggy beamed. He loved to eat homecooked meals, something Shanks definitely took note of. 

"It's not a problem, Buggy. I should show you the recipe sometime. It's easy to make!" Barb rose, sitting up to get the pie from the counter. 

"I'd love that." 

"Why don't you tell him about now, ma?" Shanks inquired. He was edging to get out of the kitchen. 

"Sure, I could, if you want. I don't want to interrupt anything."

"I-" 

Shanks cut him off, "He doesn't mind! Go enjoy yourself, Buggs. I'll be in my room. Have some sweet potato pie while you're at it." With that, he ran to his room, locking the door behind him. 

"That was weird." Barb commented. 

Buggy frowned. "Yeah, well more for us."

Shanks got to his room in record time. "Okay, I have a few minutes, maybe 30 before Buggs comes back in here. Time to get to work!" He sat down at his laptop making sure he was facing his bedroom door before turning it on. 

The secret was that Shanks had a job, an online job. He was mostly a freelancer, doing whatever side jobs he could to make extra money. Sometimes he would design a website, other times he might write a review for a product. Generally simple jobs, not a big deal. 

The problem was that this wasn't his only job, a fact that Buggy did not know. He knew about the freelance work which was not interesting to him in the least. But his main job, the one his family nor Buggy knew about, was a secret. He's a writer. Well, not just any kind of writer but a love doctor of sorts. Other gay teens around his age would send in love and( occasionally sex) advice to him, seeking guidance and mentorship for a trusted peer. It was a fun thing at first, something basic that somehow quickly turned almost into a mini-empire. He received at least 70 emails a week, wanting his attention and over 100 comments per post. 

Shanks logged into his blog "Romance Dawn", got his webcam out and looked for the record button. Thursdays were special because he would record one video per week, answering a question he felt deserved extra attention. He had only a few minutes but he promised to answer at least one question today. He began:

"Hi, everyone! It's S here. I'm excited to be back this week and answer a letter or two. So let's get started!" Clearing his throat he read:

"Dear Romance Dawn aka S, 

My name is Tiffany but please call me T. I love your channel and I was hoping you would pick my letter! I'm writing to you because I have just came out to my dad a few days ago. It was an accident more so than on purpose. My dad found out about my girlfriend and has been cold to me ever since. My mother passed away a few years ago and so my dad is all I have left. We've been close all these years but things have been so awkward. Since I'm 16, I won't be moving out for at least another 2 years. I could really use your advice. How do I make my dad understand? Please help!" 

Shanks smiled at the camera, certain to dazzle his viewers. "Hi, T! I'm glad you reached out to me this week. First of all, I think it's brave of you to even come out to your dad, despite it being an accident. You could have easily lied or covered up the truth but you didn't. That's amazing! Secondly, I would suggest giving him some time. Maybe it's a shock to him or maybe he needs to stew in his own feelings. Some dads are like that." Shanks shrugs still smiling at the camera. "What I would do is continue living my life because nothing has really changed, has it? You're still the same person, the same daughter you were last week. Now, he just gets to know more about you. And if you two are as close as you think, I feel it'll work out all the same. Best of luck! S." He winked and picked up the next letter. 

"I have time for one more letter! So let's go." 

"Dear S, 

My name is Raven. I have an amazing girlfriend and we've together for a little over a year. We're in love and very happy and I'm certain that I want to pop the question but my friends think I'm crazy! They say we're too young but I don't know, it feels right. What do you think? I love your blog, by the way! Thank you for what you do!"

Shanks smiled deeply, this letter was one of his favorites. "Hi, Raven! Thank you for writing. I chose this letter because I relate so hard! Don't tell anyone," with a finger over his mouth, he made direct eye contact with the camera, "but I'm also planning to propose to my partner!" He laughed gleefully. "Everyone who knows thinks I'm crazy, but I feel it's right, too. Listen, you should do what works best for you but keep it mind that marriage isn't easy. Start saving money now, have a plan that you both agree on and work hard! Don't let others bring you down. That's it. Good luck! S."

With that, he ended the recording, quickly editing it for his blog. He was able to push the upload button when he heard a rumbling at the door. 

"Shanks!" Jiggling at the door. "Open up, it's time to watch the movie." It was Buggy and he sounded irritated. 

"Sorry! I'm coming." Shanks hopped up, letting Buggy in. 

"What are you doing in here, anyway? If you don't want to hang out, just say so. I'll take my ass home." He pouted. Buggy was definitely pouting, Shanks had to resist laughing in reply. 

"No, no. I was just finishing some work is all. Come in, babe. Let's watch something. DidyoubringtheDVD?" He was speaking fast but he couldn't help it. He almost got busted. 

"No, I didn't." He fussed. "Why would I when you're the one who has it? And it's is right over there?" He pointed to the DVD stack next to his computer, heading right over. 

"Oh, right of course. Hold on, let me move this." He snatched the laptop off his table, out of Buggy's sight almost smashing his fingers in the process.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You've been acting crazy all day!" He sat down on the bed in a huff. 

"I'm sorry, just sorry." He laughed nervously, sitting next to his boyfriend on the bed. "Let's just watch the movie, okay?" 

20 minutes into the movie and Shanks was anxious. He loved to read the comments from his blog but he couldn't do it with Buggy nearby. He didn't want to keep his blog a secret from his boyfriend. Technically, it's not a big deal, people blog all the time. But Buggy was a very private man and probably would not like their relationship being the subject of anyone's conversation, even if it was vague and used to give advice; like the time Shanks warned a reader to ALWAYS use lube when having sex or when he mentioned to NEVER forget to use a condom and so on. It made him want to giggle just thinking about it. 

"Shanks, it's a little cold in here. Pass me the blanket." Buggy didn't even look away from the scene, he loved horror movies that featured clowns. 

"Sure, here you go." Shanks absentmindedly threw the blanket.

He resumed his thoughts. But most importantly, the engagement stuff was definitely a secret. The money he was making from freelancing and blogging was going straight to an engagement ring that he had already picked out. It was a yellow gold [ring](https://www.shaneco.com/mens-wedding-bands/diamond-mens-wedding-band-in-14k-yellow-gold/p/41086036) with diamonds encrusted at the top. He was certain Buggy would love it and it although it was expensive, the payoff would be tremendous. He could already picture the look of shock and joy on Buggy's face when he sees the ring and then they would kiss and who knows where that would lead and...

"Shanks!" Buggy's fingers were snapping in his face. "Are you alright?" 

He jumped back, a little stunned. "I-I'm fine. What's up?" Buggy was staring at him, the movie paused in the background. 

"You've been distracted all night." He poked his face, disgruntled. Shyly he added, "You haven't kissed me or touched me either. It's unlike you." The cute pouting from earlier resumed.

"Oh, so you want some attention, is that what you mean?" Shanks grinned. Buggy rarely asked for attention, even though he enjoyed it immensely. 

"I'm just saying you're distracted is all. What's on your mind?" He stopped pouting to give Shanks a once-over. 

"Hmm, it's-"

"And don't say it's nothing. You've been saying that all night and it's clearly something. Something that had you run to your room like a manic and ignore me all night. Care to share?" Buggy crossed his arms but he looked serious and concerned; there was no teasing in his tone. 

"Okay, you got me. A lot's been on my mind but none of it's bad, babe. Just typical highschool stuff like did I pass the science exam? Did I close my locker all the way? You know things like that." He hoped he was convincing. 

Buggy didn't look convinced. "That's all? A test and a locker? That's what's keeping your mind busy all night?" 

"Yep." Simple answers are the best when you lie. 

Buggy sighed, giving up. He turned the movie back on and leaned his head against the wall behind them, legs apart leaning back. If Shanks didn't want to tell him what was bothering him, he wasn't going to beg. 

A moment later, he felt a hand on his thigh, a casual touch from the red-haired man beside him. It wasn't arousing per se, but it was a little distracting. They hadn't been intimate in a few weeks, with finals and assignments keeping them busy. He missed the touches and kisses but he wasn't the type to make the first move or ask for them; he always left that to Shanks. But since Shanks was so out of it tonight, he might not get the affection he was secretly craving and that was nagging him all evening. 

The hand rubbed small circles on his left thigh which definitely felt more sexual than it should. Buggy could feel himself getting hard and it mortified him. He quickly glanced at Shanks who still watching the movie, intently now it seemed. He stopped his movement once a funny scene started.

_Now he's into the movie. Jeez._ Buggy pushed his lover's hand off his thigh in frustration before crossing his legs. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"What's the matter, Buggs?" Shanks frowned, staring right at him and his treacherous body loved it. He loved when Shanks looked at him, it didn't matter the context, he craved the attention. 

"Nothing, Shanks." He replied coolly.

"Was my hand bothering you? You just said you missed it." He asked, puzzled. 

"It wasn't bothering me and I never said such a thing." He whined. 

Shanks frowned more before realization hit. "You're so petty, Buggy." He laughed. The bastard was laughing at him. 

"Excuse me?" He yelped. 

"You really hate asking for it, don't you?" He was grinning now. 

"Hate asking for what? I don't know what you mean." Buggy huffed. 

"You hate asking for affection, clearly. But why?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me, goofball." He plucked Buggy's nose. "Buggy, just ask me to touch you. And I'll give you what you want...within reason since my mother is somewhere nearby." He chuckled. Playing with his boyfriend was a favorite pastime of his.

"...."

"Buggs, if you want to cuddle, just say so. Is that why you're so cranky?" He stopped chuckling to just grin at his boyfriend. 

"Watch the movie, Shanks." 

"Naw, I'd rather watch you instead. Tell me you want to cuddle and we can. It's no big deal." He shrugged. It wasn't even about the cuddling at this point, he wanted to see how far he could push this.

"Shanks, watch the movie." 

"Fuck the movie." He put the movie on pause, moving the remote control out of reach. Neither of them were paying attention to this film at this point anyway. "Now, come to my lap and tell daddy Shanks what you want." 

"Oh, fuck you! I will never say that." Buggy blushed. He did not have a daddy kink!

"You wish we could, right?" Shanks was chortling now.

"..."

"Right?" Shanks grabbed Buggy's face to aim it close to his lips, not quite touching them yet. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. Honest." His voice was rough and low and it did something in Buggy's pants that he was completely ashamed of. 

"A hug would be nice." Buggy sighed before scoffing, voice soft. "You didn't give me one earlier today, which is odd." 

Oh, so that is what this is about. He wasn't affectionate earlier today. In fact, he was kind of an asshole, questioning his boyfriend's appearance right when he saw him. 

"Aw, babe. That's what this is about?" He scooted closer to Buggy, allowing their hips to touch, one hand on Buggy's waist. "I'm sorry. I've just been out of it. Let me make it up to you right now." He stood up, opened his arms wide, invitingly, like how he normally does when they meet. "Come here, love." 

Buggy felt his neck flush at the pet name but ignored it in favor of returning the hug. Shanks hugs were always so intense and warm, deep yet soft, making Buggy's body feel safe, wanted and alive all at once. He embraced him fully, wanting to forget the fight from earlier. 

A few minutes later, still tight in each other's arms, Shanks spoke. "Buggs, I can't read your mind, you know?" It was a whisper in his blue hair, not breaking the mood. "If you feel neglected, just say so. I'll fix it. Promise." 

"I don't feel neglected, necessarily. And I can't read your mind either." He pulled away to look in Shanks' eyes. "There's something on your mind, I can tell, but if you don't want to share just say so. Don't lie." He frowned. He hated being lied to. 

"Okay, that's a fair trade." He confirmed. "There is something on my mind but I'm not ready to discuss it yet. Okay? It's not bad though, seriously." He put on his chest, making a "cross my heart, hope to die" gesture.

"Okay." Buggy hummed in agreement. "Now, kiss me." 

"So demanding." Shanks smirked. 

"Hey, I didn't say I'd be polite so just do it." Buggy smirked back. 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> While this fanfic is not as heavy as the other ones, it's still important for what is to come. Please be patient for the next chapter and thank you for reading!


End file.
